


"Nobody is seducing a vampire."

by RoyalNerd



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, How a scene should have gone, Humor, M/M, kind of, my imagining of how that one scene in Chapter 65 should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNerd/pseuds/RoyalNerd
Summary: “Nobody is seducing a vampire.” Simon sighs.What a hypocrite.





	"Nobody is seducing a vampire."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote based off the scene in chapter 65. 
> 
> I was reading another fic based off that scene, and it inspired me to write this. I don't remember the name of the original fic I read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Posting today in honour of the two year anniversary of Carry On.

“Nobody is seducing a vampire.” Simon sighs.

 

What a hypocrite. I snort.

 

“That’s just you then is it, Snow?” I say, before I can help myself. 

 

All three of them turn and stare at me. 

 

Bunce and Wellbelove with matching looks of confusion. 

 

Simon’s eyes are wide. 

 

Nobody breathes for a few seconds. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Penny asks, frowning. She turns to look at simon, “What did you do?” 

 

Simon pulls his gaze away from me and looks at Bunce. 

 

He opens his mouth to talk, but in typical Simon Snow fashion he can’t even get a word out and starts stammering. 

 

Eventually he looks back to me, clearly asking for help.

 

I roll my eyes

 

“Nothing, just one of the vampires took a liking to him. Isn’t that right, Snow?” I drawl, smirking slightly

 

Simon hums in agreement 

 

“That’s right.” He says.

 

He’s a terrible liar. 

 

Agatha frowns but otherwise stays quiet. 

 

Penny glances between us, a suspicious look in her eyes. 

 

Then hums in a way which makes it clear she doesn’t believe us, and turns her attention back to the book in her lap. 

 

Snow is still staring at me. I glance up and meet his eyes 

 

“Thank you” he mouths at me. 

 

I just smirk in reply. 

  
  
  
  


After the girls had left, Simon walked back into my room with me and collapsed onto my bed next to me. 

 

“Thank you, for covering for me earlier.” He said, turning his head to look at me. 

 

I shrugged, 

“It wasn’t exactly like I lied or anything.” I replied. He looked confused, and pulled himself up so he was slightly more upright 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

 

“I just told them that a vampire had taken a liking to you,” I smirked, “I never said which one.” 

 

Simon burst out laughing, before sliding one hand to the back of my neck and pulling me down to kiss him.


End file.
